Chains
by Skysonurhead
Summary: set in an alternate DBZ universe. Trunks is now powerful enough to return to his own time and destroy all the androids. But things don't go as expected as on arrival, he discovers his worst enemies are now his only hope. With the worlds future on edge, what will trunks do? Give in to the supreme power or stand up like a true saiyan. Chapter 5 added! I bet you'll want more!
1. Chapter 1

Chains

 _This story is set in an alternate universe, where trunks comes back in his own time to find out that things have gone really weird. Android 18 is staying in his house and bulma is coping up with an infection. This chapter is a prologue to the coming events._

They had said their good byes. Tears had been shed. The machine was roaring with power. A teary eyed Bulma shouted "Good bye trunks! Take care of the other me! And if possible try to come back!"

Somewhere from a far, Vegeta was watching. His heart longed to stare at his own flesh and blood for some time. But his steeled emotions stopped him from doing such a "Pitiful" act.

Trunks waved good bye to everyone, tears in eyes and that big grin on his face. He was going back home after 6 months, according to his time. God knew how her mother would have survived the androids.

He felt a lump in his throat. Mother. He could see her now, young and bursting with energy. Then again, he would see her again, old , yet full of energy. He couldn't wait.

Trunks carefully punched in the co-ordinates and the machine began to flow upwards. Bukma couldn't control herself and broke down. The others also had misty eyes.

Vegeta could feel his ki going down. He knew he was going. Then he saw it, he was going, fading. Vegeta could only raise his hand in pure awe, as if he could touch his boy one last time.

He was gone. Vegeta brought his hand down, sorrow creeping over his face. Sometimes he hated this ego of his. Vegeta knew it was refraining him from feeling so many things.

"Good bye son. I'll make sure my son doesn't face a fate as yours. I will protect you. And for that I will become much stronger." Vegeta told himself and flew off.

It felt like eternity to trunks in the machine. The modifications future bulma had done had made the machine more resilient to electromagnetic waves, but at the cost of speed. He was really hungry now and wanted nothing more than a good meal cooked by his mom.

After almost hours of nap, trunks woke up. Looking at the co-ordinates, his eyes beamed as it displayed his destination.

Soon the machine stepped on the dust. Trunks got out immediately and unzipped his fly, letting out a stream of urine.

Breathing a sigh of ultimate relief, he folded the machine into a capsule and soared through the skys.

"Ahh..the good old capsule corp. Feels so nice to be back home." He smiled to himself.

Ringing the bell, his heart beat got fast at the prospect of seeing his mom again.

The door opened.

"Hey m…." Trunks was cut short.

There, standing in the door way, wasn't his mom, but android 18, staring grimly at him.

Trunks mouth was wide open, and his eyes transfixed on android 18. The , shock began fading down. Finally he yelled.

"You! What are you doing here?! And where is mom?"

Android 18 said nothing, but just closed the door and walked outside.

"Here! We can talk." She shouted to a still shocked trunks.

Trunks, baffled by her actions, took out his sword and leapt at the android.

The android seemed to be expecting this, as her face formed a scowl and she began matching toe to toe with trunks.

"You bitch! What did you do with mom?! HA! TELL ME!" He shouted as he waved his sword towards her neck.

Dodging just by few inches, she hit him gut, making him fall back.

"Damn! You got some serious power there! What did you do? Take drugs?" The android remarked.

" Hell yeah I did. And now I am going to finish you up. Once and for good." He stated with clenched teeth.

Android 18 laughed. "C' mon. You can't do that. I am way too powerful for you" She mocked him, rubbing her nails.

Trunks stood up. His power level began to rise. She felt it.

"Looks like the boy has packed in some serious moves…" And then she raised her power too.

They were matched equally. Trunks deflected her every move. She, on the other hand, was not allowing him the time to recover.

Finally both of them fell down, huffing profusely.

"You are fun, you know? She smiled sarcastically at him.

"You bet I am. But I can make the game even more mile.." He said, looking down.

"Oh.. and hows that?" She asked him making a face.

"You android robots have everything except brain." He stated, his body glowing.

"And what makes you say that?" She asked, angered at his taunt.

He laughed. "You idiot. You said that I have improved. You noticed my moves. But you forgot one thing" He smiled.

"what.." She was drizzled.

"THIS!" He screamed.

Android 18's face turned horrified. How could she forget it. He hadn't even turned super saiyan yet and he had given her power a run for its money. Just what would he do in his super saiyan form!"

Before she could think any further, a hard knocked punch sent her flying into the rubble far away.

Getting up, she saw him gathering a large mass of energy, ready to deflect at her.

"TRUNKS LISTEN!" She screamed before moving out of the way.

But he wouldn't. Android 18 had never thought she would be beaten in such a manner.

"Good bye, bitch!" He said as he grabbed her collar and waved his sword to slice off her neck.

"TRUUUNKKKSSSS! NOOOO"

Trunks just turned in surprise to see his mom calling out to him. He left a badly wounded android 18 and ran to his mom.

"Mom! Are you ok? Oh my god these machines! I was so.." He was cut short.

"Trunks! Calm down. I am ok. And you look so good! I am so happy to see you!" Bulma was beaming with happiness and tears.

"You too mom. Look what I did to that android hybrid!" He shouted.

At his words, bulma seemed to be a little worried. She wandered over to the android.

"You ok 18?" She asked with concern.

The android raised her thumbs up, with a smile.

Trunks felt like he had seen a ghost.

"Mom! What? You are asking for her? Are you ok?" He screamed.

"It's ok trunks. It's a long story. Come to home, I'll tell you everything.

"I am not going anywhere unless I kill this bitch!" He roared.

"Language! Trunks? I am your mother for god's sake! Have some respect!" She screamed pulling his ear.

"Ahhh! Ok! But I need answers." He screamed

"You will. You deserve them." Bulma said, smiling.

Android 18 stood up, and started walking behind bulma, giving trunks a teasing look.

"This better be good…." Trunks said and then dozed off, picking up his mom and carrying her to their house. Android 18 followed suite.


	2. Chapter 2

Chains

Bulma's eyes were glued to the keyboard _._ The android hybrid was unconscious. The parameters on the screen told Bulma that her son had not caused much damage.

"Damn Trunks! I never knew training with Vegeta would make you so strong." Bulma said aloud.

"Vegeta… was he related to you anyway?" The android hybrid stood up, asking.

Bulma was confused. Should she tell her? She better do. For now she was assured that her son was strong enough to handle any threats.

"Yeah.. you see…" She started to explain.

"He was my dad…."

Standing in the door way, was trunks. He was wearing a grey vest and black lower. His gleaming face told both the women that he was just out of shower.

"Well…that explains your arrogance. I always wondered how come you are so brash while your brother gohan wasn't..." The android stated, with narrow eyes.

"Um.. 18.. Gohan was not his brother. He was just a friend. He was goku's son" Bulma told her smiling.

Android made a confused face "Yeah that's what I am saying. Gohan was Goku's son and Trunks is Vegeta's. But both of them are your sons too.."

Bulma had a shocked face. Trunks had a blush. Then he roared "You idiot! Did Dr. Gero put no sense in you! Can't you make out the difference between me and that lower class hero! I am the son of prince Vegeta! Prince of all saiyans!" He screamed.

The android screamed back "That's what I am saying! You are Vegeta's son and Gohan was Goku's! What's the point of arguing?"

Trunks had enough. He made a ki ball and targeted it towards the android.."

"Trunks! 18! Shut up both of you!" She screamed, which made both of them stare at her. She then took a deep sigh.

"18.. The only man I had a son with was Vegeta. Goku was like a brother. We had spent our entire childhood doing adventures, collecting dragon balls. But the only person I ever loved with all of my heart was Vegeta…" Bulma said, reminiscing on the memories. Unknown to her , her eyes were now swollen with tears.

"That's enough. Now I want to know what the fuck are you doing here…" Trunks yelled as he picked up 18 by her neck. His eyes were full of anger.

"Trunks! What are you doing! Leave her!" Bulma screamed.

But Trunks was in no mood to listen. It was only when Bulma placed a tight slap on his face he came out of his daze.

Shocked, he stared at his mother.

18 coughed after falling down.

"Trunks! Please stop attacking her! From the moment you have stepped foot here you are berating her! At least listen to me…" She yelled.

Trunks contemplated for a moment.

"Fine! But this better be good…" He stated.

Bulma sighed. "Listen son. All that is happening is because of a reason. Please try to understand why she is here."

"Fine mom. I trust you. I just can't stand these morons." He stated with clenched teeth

"When you were away trunks…." Bulma began.

 _Bulma was striding through the crowd to get to the fish market. Never in her life she had thought that she would do such shopping. And that too in such clothes._

 _Pushing her way into the crowd, she reached the fish market._

" _How much for the tuna?" She asked the shopkeeper, opening her purse._

" _Just 450 yen" The shopkeeper said smiling._

 _Bulma froze. Did she hear it right?_

" _Excuse me… what did you just say…." She asked again._

" _Only 450 yen" He again smiled._

 _Bulma's blood boiled."What makes it so expensive? It looks like any other tuna?" She asked picking up a tuna._

" _Well…hehe…these days disaster can struck any time, so fishermen have to be carefully u know.. and all that.." He grinned sheepishly._

" _I understand. But even that can't make it so expensive.." She replied coolly_

" _Madam, other customers are waiting. Could you please hurry up?" And old lady behind her requested._

" _Oh I am so sorry. Please come." Bulma said and stepped aside. She decided that she will have to do today with vegetables._

" _2 pieces of river don please.." The old lady requested the keeper, who promptly went inside and brought the fish."Here. How much?"_

 _Just as he was turning the fish, Bulma saw something. Something which totally distracted her._

" _Here is your itme. The total bill…." The keeper was cut short as bulma came in between him and grandma._

" _Wha…" The grandma was surprised._

" _Grand ma! Can I see your fish just once? Please?" She quipped._

 _The lady couldn't answer as she was in complete shock. Bulma took that as a cue."thanx.." She aid and took out the fish….._


	3. Chapter 3

Chains

Bulma's eyes were glued to the keyboard _._ The android hybrid was unconscious. The parameters on the screen told Bulma that her son had not caused much damage.

"Damn Trunks! I never knew training with Vegeta would make you so strong." Bulma said aloud.

"Vegeta… was he related to you anyway?" The android hybrid stood up, asking.

Bulma was confused. Should she tell her? She better do. For now she was assured that her son was strong enough to handle any threats.

"Yeah.. you see…" She started to explain.

"He was my dad…."

Standing in the door way, was trunks. He was wearing a grey vest and black lower. His gleaming face told both the women that he was just out of shower.

"Well…that explains your arrogance. I always wondered how come you are so brash while your brother gohan wasn't..." The android stated, with narrow eyes.

"Um.. 18.. Gohan was not his brother. He was just a friend. He was goku's son" Bulma told her smiling.

Android made a confused face "Yeah that's what I am saying. Gohan was Goku's son and Trunks is Vegeta's. But both of them are your sons too.."

Bulma had a shocked face. Trunks had a blush. Then he roared "You idiot! Did Dr. Gero put no sense in you! Can't you make out the difference between me and that lower class hero! I am the son of prince Vegeta! Prince of all saiyans!" He screamed.

The android screamed back "That's what I am saying! You are Vegeta's son and Gohan was Goku's! What's the point of arguing?"

Trunks had enough. He made a ki ball and targeted it towards the android.."

"Trunks! 18! Shut up both of you!" She screamed, which made both of them stare at her. She then took a deep sigh.

"18.. The only man I had a son with was Vegeta. Goku was like a brother. We had spent our entire childhood doing adventures, collecting dragon balls. But the only person I ever loved with all of my heart was Vegeta…" Bulma said, reminiscing on the memories. Unknown to her , her eyes were now swollen with tears.

"That's enough. Now I want to know what the fuck are you doing here…" Trunks yelled as he picked up 18 by her neck. His eyes were full of anger.

"Trunks! What are you doing! Leave her!" Bulma screamed.

But Trunks was in no mood to listen. It was only when Bulma placed a tight slap on his face he came out of his daze.

Shocked, he stared at his mother.

18 coughed after falling down.

"Trunks! Please stop attacking her! From the moment you have stepped foot here you are berating her! At least listen to me…" She yelled.

Trunks contemplated for a moment.

"Fine! But this better be good…" He stated.

Bulma sighed. "Listen son. All that is happening is because of a reason. Please try to understand why she is here."

"Fine mom. I trust you. I just can't stand these morons." He stated with clenched teeth

"When you were away trunks…." Bulma began.

 _Bulma was striding through the crowd to get to the fish market. Never in her life she had thought that she would do such shopping. And that too in such clothes._

 _Pushing her way into the crowd, she reached the fish market._

" _How much for the tuna?" She asked the shopkeeper, opening her purse._

" _Just 450 yen" The shopkeeper said smiling._

 _Bulma froze. Did she hear it right?_

" _Excuse me… what did you just say…." She asked again._

" _Only 450 yen" He again smiled._

 _Bulma's blood boiled."What makes it so expensive? It looks like any other tuna?" She asked picking up a tuna._

" _Well…hehe…these days disaster can struck any time, so fishermen have to be carefully u know.. and all that.." He grinned sheepishly._

" _I understand. But even that can't make it so expensive.." She replied coolly_

" _Madam, other customers are waiting. Could you please hurry up?" And old lady behind her requested._

" _Oh I am so sorry. Please come." Bulma said and stepped aside. She decided that she will have to do today with vegetables._

" _2 pieces of river don please.." The old lady requested the keeper, who promptly went inside and brought the fish."Here. How much?"_

 _Just as he was turning the fish, Bulma saw something. Something which totally distracted her._

" _Here is your itme. The total bill…." The keeper was cut short as bulma came in between him and grandma._

" _Wha…" The grandma was surprised._

" _Grand ma! Can I see your fish just once? Please?" She quipped._

 _The lady couldn't answer as she was in complete shock. Bulma took that as a cue. "thanks.." She said and took out the fish._

 _Observing it, she found red spots around its neck. "Can you explain what is this?" She asked, pointing it at the shopkeeper._

 _The fear on shopkeepers face told Bulma everything. Without asking she took out another fish and found the same red spots in different places._

" _Here, can any gentleman help me an take out all the fish from his shop?" She yelled._

 _No one came out._

" _This man is selling you all poisoned fish. I need some of you to go inside his shop and take out all the fishes!" She yelled._

 _Now a commotion had begun in the crowd, which the shopkeeper noticed, and so he came out of his shop and yelled "This is some crazy women! Why would I sell poisoned fishes? I have been doing this for 20 years. I know the difference between a rotten fish and a good one…"_

" _Oh yeah? Then can you explain these red marks?" She quizzed the shop keeper._

 _He stuttered "This.. this is some design… I think…" He sweated._

" _NO IT ISN'T! IT IS A SIGN OF THESE FISHES BEING POISONED! AND THIS RED MARK TELLS WHICH PART HAS BEEN DAMAGED THE MOST!" She screamed._

" _How do we believe you?" Someone from the crowd shouted._

" _I am Bulma Briefs... Japans one the most coveted scientists…You may not remember me…" She told the crowd with a solemn face._

 _There was silence for a moment, with occasional whisperings. Then…_

" _Hey.. I remember you! We thought you were dead!" Someone shouted_

" _No I am not. I was in hiding, doing some research on the androids. Me, and my son, we are pretty close to defeating those androids" She told them with a smile._

 _She was lost in little cheers from the crowd, when she noticed the shopkeeper slipping away._

" _Hey! Hurry! Someone get him before he runs away!" She screamed._

 _At this, three men ran and caught hold of the fat man, who struggled to get free. The men motioned for other men to go inside, who promptly did._

 _Inside was a cold storage, with various machines. They tried to open it but in vain, as they all had security codes._

 _The shopkeeper was called, but he refused to open the machines, stating that he had no idea of the codes._

 _Bulma came in and was told the whole thing._

" _Ah.. Don't bother.." She smiled. "There is one central control for all these machines. If I find it, we can open all the machines at once. It must be here somewhere. Can you guys find it?" Bulma asked them._

 _The guys were confused for a moment. Bulma understood. "Listen.. Nothing of this is in vain… Trust me, I know what I am doing…" She answered them with a smile._

 _This boosted up the men and they began searching for the control box. Meanwhile, Bulma took her time to talk to the man._

" _Listen. I know there is something that you are hiding. If you tell me, I will help you. I know these are hard times, and people do get selfish anticipating for things to be normal. You can trust me" She assured him as calmly as possible._

" _Why don't you go and fuck that mouth of yours?" He hissed._

 _Bulma lost her cool and was about to answer him when she heard a man yell "Miss..Please come here and see this…"_

 _Walking towards the men, she saw a panel that they had dug out from a wall. Examining it, Bulma's eyes gleamed. This was going to be interesting._

" _I need a few things! Quick, get me 3 screwdrivers of no 3, 6 and 7. And I will need a good laptop and high speed internet connection. Get me these things in 5 minutes._

 _The boys ran, and Bulma again turned to the owner "Are you going to fucking tell me, or should I open it and see for myself?" She yelled._

" _I told you I don't know what you are talking about! You are insane!" He screamed._

 _Just then the men brought all the things and Bulma was again distracted._

 _She began unscrewing the panel. After that she attached it to the laptop, opening a console window._

" _C'mon c'mon…break it break it!" She chanted while typing at a speed which baffled the men._

 _Just then a loud thud was heard and all the machines opened, revealing a stench so bad that it made everyone in the room puke._

 _Bulma was still doing something with the console, because the screen showed something more that she had not expected._

" _Ma'am.. There is nothing here …." She heard a voice._

" _What?" She ran to the machines. But each of them were empty._

 _Bulma was shocked. She had not expected this. After Vegeta this was the second thing She had failed at guessing._

" _Now get her the fuck out of here before I call the cops…" The man came screaming._

 _The men felt sorry for Bulma, but they had no other option. When they tried to touch her to take her out, "No, thanks" Was what came out of her mouth._

" _I've heard about you Bulma! You had a reputation for being a whore in your youth days! Now I remember!" The owner screamed as she was walking out._

 _Bulma lost her temper. Just as she was about to turn and smack the jerk, something on the console caught her attention._

" _Code deciphered. Do you want to crack level 2?"_

 _Bulma moved towards the console but the men stopped her "Mam please..." They requested._

" _Just a second! Let me see this please!" She dragged her arms away from the guy and picked up the console._

 _Within a second she was typing some more codes and occasional beeps were being heard from the system._

" _What is she up to now?" The owner asked one of the guys who knew Bulma._

" _I think she is going to fuck you pretty bad today, man…" He said without taking his eyes away from Bulma. This startled the owner._

 _After about 5 minutes and a hundred beeps, Bulma stood up, with the console in her hand. "Now, we will know who's a whore..." She said with a wicked smile and pushed enter on the console._

 _A loud bang was heard and the machines began shaking. A stench so powerful emerged that it made everyone drowsy. Hearing all the commotion more men came inside._

 _Bulma controlled herself and moved towards the machine._

 _What they all saw shook them to their bones._

 _Behind those machines lied corpses, yes corpses of animals. Fishes, ducks, goats, beefs and many more. But they all were stacked up on each other, lying in a pool of greenish liquid. It was very evident that this owner was selling people this meat which was here for almost about a decade. Somehow, this liquid had prevented the bodied from decaying, But Bulma knew how fatal it was to consume such things._

 _The next machine was still not open. Bulma and the others gave him a stern look._

" _Please, I can't open that!" He pleaded._

 _Bulma motioned some bulky guys for the owner, who understood and moved towards him._

 _After a little thrashing, he broke down and stood up to open the door with his thumb scanner._

 _The door opened, revealing another stench and lots of light._

 _When finally their eyes settled, they all saw something which almost made them lose their senses._

 _Bulma was in shock. She couldn't believe it. Falling to her knees, she broke down. Had it not been for the other men, she could have cried all day there._

 _Gathering courage, she ordered one guy "Close the doors and send everyone outside away. No one should know of this unless we find a solution to it. If this thing goes out, it will be carnage!" The boys understood and rapidly moved out._

 _Bulma now turned to the shivering owner. Reaching out, she slapped him so hard that he fell down._

" _Why did you do this? WHY!" She screamed._

 _He had no answer except for crying._

 _Bulma again went to the big chamber, where he had…_

" _Oh god… how could…."_

 _Bulma just couldn't bear the sight. The sight of corpses of little children and women. Heads and hands of men lying in pouches. Private parts of humans wrapped into plastics. Eyes dangling on shelves. This was too much. Bulma knew what it was. He was a human trafficking agent, and this was his cover , this shop, and all the machines behind it. Clearly he was no joker….._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok hello every one ! I am back here again! Sorry it took a long time to update. Here we go.**_

 _Bulma just couldn't bear the sight. The sight of corpses of little children and women. Heads and hands of men lying in pouches. Private parts of humans wrapped into plastics. Eyes dangling on shelves. This was too much. Bulma knew what it was. He was a human trafficking agent, and this was his cover, this shop, and all the machines behind it. Clearly he was no joker….._

Bulma was silent, and so were android and Trunks. The rest of the story reminisced in front of Bulma's eyes, where she had been declared a hero for busting such a huge racket. She had been offer several opportunities to become a leader, motivator and what not.

But she knew what she wanted. She had politely refused all the offers that had come her way. Politics was never an option, as her sole purpose had been defeating the androids since their inception.

"And then these guys…" Bulma sighed, looking at trunks.

Trunks glared at the android hybrid, a clear signal that he wanted an answer from her.

She understood, and then began..

"Your mother's popularity went on increasing day by day, and it was but obvious that we had to notice. But we just waited, observing all the euphoria. What amazed us most was the fact that in spite of all the fame and attention that could have come her way, she chose to remain secluded of it all. But we being we, we decided to have a little fun…" The android stopped, when she saw trunks eyes getting narrowed at the word fun.

…

 _Bulma was walking back home from the conference she had been invited to. Although reluctant, she had to attend because of the numerous fan request that had crashed her mail box. Her speech had been widely appreciated by the presiding audiences and the judges alike. After a long time , Bulma was feeling confident…._

 _Bulma stopped dead in her tracks. There in front of her was standing the Android hybrids male counterpart._

" _What do you want?!" Bulma yelled , alarmed._

 _Before she knew , she was engulfed into darkness…._

" _Will she be okay?" Bulma heard a female voice._

" _I hope so. Won't let her die before she gives us an upgrade." This time it was a male._

 _Bulma sat up straight , horror on her face._

" _Ahhh.. the good old briefs. Finally. You took a long time…" c 17 laughed._

 _Bulma was in total denial. She knew that was it. Her time to meet vegeta had come…_

" _Just look at her 18. Mother of one of the strongest warriors and quivering like a bitch..hahha"_

 _C 18 didn't take his ranting too well , as was evident with her dangerous glare towards the boy._

" _You should not forget that dr. gero imbibed in us the best possible manners. We can't be rude any where we want.." She said with gritted teeth._

 _17 returned her a hate full look . "What ever. Lets come to the point…." He turned his attention to Bulma again._

 _Bulma had gone white from fear , and was shaking profusely , seeing which c 17 formed a scowl._

" _18 get her back to her senses…"_

 _18 moved forward , trying her best to calm down Bulma. But as soon her hand landed on her shoulders , a tight slap landed on her face._

… _._

 _Bulma was now cagd between the wall and android 18 , who had grabbed her neck by the wall , in pure rage._

" _18.." 17 uttered as calmly as possible._

 _She didn't listen, as the only sound she could hear was Bulma choking._

" _18…" he again said._

" _WHAT?!"_

 _The yell from 18 gave 17 goosebumps ._

" _You should put her down.. you know , the upgrade…"_

 _With one last hatefull look , 18 put her down . After waiting for a few more minutes for Bulma to gain her oxygen back , she knelt down. Taking her chin up in her hands , she said "Listen little miss vanity fair! We need an upgrade , and a damn good one."_

 _Bulma's eyes widened._

" _Yes , an upgrade. You think we are some fools? We know you have sent your son some where to train and fight. You thought we would just let your son grow stronger? Naah! That's not happening!"_

 _Tears filled Bulma's eyes._

 _C 17 came forward. "And just in case you refuse , we are going to destroy every single thing in this city. So by the time your son arrives and you are held responsible for all the damage , we will be free and strong to explore the world."_

" _Let's go 18….."_

 _Bulma took a moment to analyze the situation at hand. Sure , trunks would come and defeat them. But what until then? Could she let all those lives go to waste for nothing? No."_

" _I'll do it…." Bulma answered with her head down._

…

 _Three days later.._

 _C 17 lay on the bed, the devices all clutched onto his body._

" _You sure this witch didn't do anything malicious?" c 17 asked with suspicion._

" _Don't worry. She considers others life to be more important than of hers. She won't be fucking with you.."_

 _To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey! Briefs! Come here!" 17 shouted with the machines still clutched on to his body.

Bulma came forward, a look of pure desperation and tiredness on her face.

"You tell me when am I going to be free? It's fucking irritating to lay here doing no killing…" He grunted.

"You are done. I just have to do one last procedure. After that , it will be your sisters turn…" Bulma stated gloomily.

"Whatever. Just do it and get on with…" He yelled.

….

"Are you ready?" Bulma asked.

"Fuck yeah…" He yelled.

"This can hurt…" She said and pressed the buttons.

"WHAT?!" 17 yelled with shocked eyes , before being engulfed in a devastating yellow glow…

Bulma and android 18 watched as 17's body was being decimated by the electricity . The room was filled with manly cries and yells accompanied by severe cursing by 17 , who by now had realized ,at his life's last end , that his own sister's betrayal was taking away his life.

Bulma was stone faced . Android 18 was numb, except for the tear that trickled down her cheeks .

17's struggle became more violent , as he broke the straps that held him and started getting free.

"Increase.." 18 yelled to Bulma , who complied by moving the knob to the maximum level.

The cries that emerged were so loud that Bulma had to close her ears in pain.

The room was filled with stench odor of burning flesh and chips , as dr Gero's 5 years of hardwork was being decimated to ashes.

…..

18 was brought out of her trance by Bulma, who had put her hand on her shoulders for support.

Trunks was aghast. He couldn't believe the entire description! Amazed , he looked at his mom, who nodded her head in agreement.

"You…you..kkkk….killed your own brother?" He asked , bewildered.

"Yes. That was the best I could do for him."

"But he was your brother! YOUR god damned brother!"

"Yes he was! And that's why I had to do it! If I had not done that , the world would have ended much before you would have arrived!" She stated icily.

Watching the confusion on his face , she came face to face with him. Staring into his eyes, she gave a wicked smile " I couldn't have cared less. I am made to kill. Maybe he wasn't worth living. You know he was being too arrogant."

Trunks took some time to register her words, partly because he was , for a moment, lost in trance. But by the time he got his senses back , android 18 was already moving out of the room.

Angered, trunks decided to confront her for her misdemeanor , but was held back by his mother.

"Mom! Just let me go! How dare she mock me! I want the answers."

"Trunks calm down! Please!" Bulma begged.

"Mom! Are you serious? How can I calm down! She killed her own brother! How can we trust her?"

Bulma sighed.

"Trunks just listen to me. She had no other option. She was right when she said the world would have ended sooner had she not done that."

"What?!"

 _Flashback_

 _Bulma was in deep sleep when she felt some one watching over her. Opening her eyes , she saw it was 18._

" _You?" She questioned._

 _18 just sat down. Her face told Bulma she was there for some favor, but was hesitating. Well, Bulma was also a woman and she knew every expression._

" _Is there something you want? I will start upgrading your brother tomorrow.." She was cut in between_

" _You are not going to upgrade him. You will kill him" 18 stated._

 _Bulma felt like the floor was gone. She sat upright._

" _What?!"_

" _Yes"_

" _But… he..he…your br…"_

" _I know. But he is going crazy. This was not how we were designed. Dr. Gero hated only Goku and his friends. Not the entire human race." She was interrupted._

" _That's not true! He created the red ribbon army to rule over the world!" Bulma argued._

" _No he did not! That was his project for the army! But he was laughed at! Mocked at! So he just wanted some revenge! But you and friends ruined that too! So he created us."_

 _18 was furious and Bulma was dumbstruck._

" _So.. you mean, all of this , all this time, it was for nothing?" She asked_

" _Yes. And neither did were we programmed to eradicate all of humanity."_

" _Lie! Then what is that you do all the time!"_

 _18 sighed._

" _I seldom do it , when I am really irritated or pissed. And in my mind , I never want to do such things. I was not made for this.." She came forward to Bulma " A malfunction caused us to wake up early, which led to data corruption in 17, but thankfully not in me. A virus , that has been messing with his cyborg logic. You can't cure it , because it made 17 kill dr. Gero . So you have to kill him."_

" _Are you sure this is not some vile plan of yours to kill me?" Bulma questioned suspiciously._

 _18 laughed "Here. This has all the data including mine and 17's. Our architecture, our design. Everything." She said as she produced a drive and handed it to Bulma._

" _I'll take a leave.."_

 _Bulma stared at the drive for a while."18! what if I fail?"_

 _18 turned around with narrow eyes "Don't ever think like that. He's losing his senses .He doesn't know what he does or says, all right? If he gets to know of this , even a tiny speck of it, you can't imagine the pain he will bring."_

… _._

Trunks was flying high in the sky , with the drive in his hands. His senses searched for a familiar ki , that of 18. He felt really weird that for the first time in his life , he was trying to find the darn androids not for fight. "Darn. Just when I have so much power I am unable to use it for the purpose."

He found 18 by the seaside. Cool winds ruffled her long hair. Wait. 18 had short hair. Well, may be she had grown her hair long.

Trunks took a moment to admire her features. She was indeed , really , beautiful. Her baby blue eyes complimented her look perfectly. Despite being so old, she hadn't aged a bit. Maybe Dr. gero had really put a lot of effort in her , besides not only imbibing saiyan killing qualities in her.

Wait. Saiyan killing?

" _Dr. Gero designed us to kill Goku and things related to him.."_

"Don't worry. I won't be killing you. Your mom fixed that for me." She smiled wickedly , making him blush.

"Like you can!" He yelled .

"Oh c'mon don't yell like a baby. Tell me what got you so attracted to me you came here?" She again laughed , walking past him , him aging losing his cool.

"Arrrggghhh…. Hey! You should show some respect to the prince of the saiyans!"

Her response was a middle finger , before flying high up in the sky.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" He screamed as he flew after her.

…..

Bulma was happy today. Finally trunks had understood the situation. Also , the world was over with the android threat. 18 had apologized to the people of the world , who still contemplated whether or not to forgive her. Meanwhile , things had started going normal.

"Nothing beats a good coffe with television." She chimed as she switched on the idiot box.

Minutes into television, the front door opened with a bang, and a very pissed off 18 and trunks appeared on the doorway.

"Holy mother of mary what have you guys done?!" Bulma asked dazed as she saw the two of them completely covered in dirt.

"Mom! This stupid android! Tell her that I hate her and never to mock me again." Trunks yelled.

"Oh well Mr. Saiyan! There's no love for you either! So keep your fucked up hands away from my butt!" 18 yelled back, which made Bulma turn to trunks.

"Trunks! You touched her butt?!" She asked , amused.

Trunks was crimson red at this point . "Mom! Are you nuts? There's no way in the world I would touch her silicon butt!"

"Well…If you haven't touched them , how do you know they are silicon?" 18 smiled slyly , folding her hands over her breasts.

Trunks was at a loss of words.

Just then the news reports voice cracked on the screen.

" _Just now there have been reports of the famous pink monster attacking south part of the west city. Citizens are requested to stay inside their houses and not come out until instructed. I repeat to citizens to please exercise caution"_

"Hey mom…." He stopped when he saw the expression on 18 and Bulma's face.

They were terrored , to the core. Bulma was shaking ,and 18 was in sweat.

Trunks understood , and zoomed out of the house.

Inside, the television echoed the voice of the monster…

"Booooooo"

 _ **All right! How was it? Please leave a review. I live for it. Thanx.**_


End file.
